Behind the Waterfall
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: They have their first kiss behind the waterfall, out of sight Prompt for September 11th


Title: Behind the Waterfall

Characters: Hope/Vanille (main), hints of Noel/Serah, Lightning/Snow

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: They have their first kiss behind the waterfall, out of sight

A/N: Prompt for September 11th – Hope/Vanille – Waterfall – 'They kiss under/behind the waterfall, away from searching eyes.'

Timeline: During Gran Pulse - Sulyya Springs (AU/Future Fic – all gang is there, including Noel)

Word Count: 1,635

Betaed: Nope

Behind the Waterfall

There were sounds of laughter and splashing. Lightning turned her head to see Hope breaking through the surface of the water while Vanille laughed as she splashed Hope, who laughed before he yelled as he was pulled underwater. Vanille let out a cry of Hope's name only to splash Snow as he broke out of the water laughing.

Hope came back to the surface, spluttering before he glared at Snow, who was now defending himself against the onslaught of splashes from Vanille, who wasn't happy at being scared. Lightning rolled her eyes as she settled herself back into her lounging position next to Fang. Sazh was nearby with his son as Dajh watched the fishes swim by.

Serah was standing near the edge, shaking her head as she watched Hope join Vanille in the attempt to kill Snow for pulling Hope underwater. She had warned him against pulling that stunt against Hope.

She turned her head when she heard a whoop and saw a blur of black and blue before the body jumped off the edge and into the water, splashing the others. Serah smiled when she heard Snow yell before he was pulled under the water. Hope and Vanille laughed as Noel broke the surface and exchanged high-fives with them as Snow broke the surface, spluttering and glowering at the teenagers before another water fight broke out.

"Come in Serah! The water is nice!" Noel shouted as he waved toward his girlfriend standing there. Serah laughed as she gave him the 'one minute' gesture before she looked over her shoulder at her sister. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Serah, I like the guy and I hardly think he will try and maul you when I'm nearby," Lightning teased her. Serah blushed while Fang laughed. Serah and Noel had only been dating for a short time and she was still shy of Noel's affection for her.

Serah shrugged before she took a few steps back before she ran toward the edge, jumping into the water.

"Oh come on!" Snow complained as he was splashed again.

"Serve you right!" Noel, Vanille and Hope said together as Serah swam toward the surface.

"I don't have to take this abuse," Snow informed them, mock sulking.

"Yeah, because he prefers it if it's Lightning who is 'abusing' him," Serah mock whispered to her boyfriend and best friends, who burst out laughing as Snow's cheeks redden.

"Serah!" cried Lightning as she sat up, hearing what her sister said.

"Hey! There are kids here!" Sazh cried, covering his son's ears, who whined, trying to push his father's hands off his ears.

"Kinky," the remark came from Fang as she continued to lie there. Lightning looked at her friend, glaring at her, who just smirked in return.

"Knock it off!" Sazh barked, causing laugher from the non-embarrassed members before he removed his hands from his son's ear, who just continued to lean forward, watching the different fishes as they swam buy.

"Come on Hope, let's check out the waterfall." Vanille swam over to Hope's side and tugged on his hand, pointing to the waterfall. Hope nodded and both of them swam toward it.

"Be careful! The last thing we need is one of you drowning as you got stuck!" Snow shouted after them only to splutter when Noel and Serah splashed him again. "Oh, this is war!" He splashed them back.

Vanille ducked under the waterfall with Hope following her until they reached the other side. Surfacing, they saw there was a small cavern.

"This is kinda cool," Hope looked around. He's never been behind a waterfall before. There was a ledge where they could sit. The light glinted through the waterfall and there were a few flowers about.

"It's peaceful," Vanille told him with a smile as they sat side by side with their feet in the water. Hope laughed.

"Our little hide-away. Snow can't try and sneak up on us anymore," Hope told her and she giggled.

"And we don't need to watch Noel and Serah act all shy around each other," Vanille pointed out. Hope rolled his eyes.

"Please, if they were behind here, they would be making out like crazy," Hope muttered. Vanille laughed, agreeing with him. They sat there in silence, enjoying their time together when there was rushing sound before Noel appeared before them.

"Hey, Lightning says we're leaving in about ten minutes. We're having a barbecue on the beach," he told them before grinning as he dove through the waterfall. They could hear Serah shrieking, presumably because Noel seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Hope shook his head, amused as he slipped into the water before turning to face Vanille and he was struck once more by her beauty. The light seemed to dance across her skin. She was wearing a light pink bikini that worked perfectly with her skin.

"Hope?" Vanille tilted her head curiously, wondering what had caught Hope's attention.

"You look beautiful," he told her. She felt her cheeks heat up, her hands flying to her cheeks.

"Wha…" she squeaked out before Hope grinned broadly, amused her by reaction. She glared at him. "Were you kidding again?" she asked him. Hope shook his head.

"Nope, I was just enjoying your reaction," he told her. She splashed him, eliciting laugher from him.

"You are a jerk," she informed him without heat and Hope grinned.

"Come on Vanille, it could be the perfect moment for a kiss. We are hidden from eyesight and we would know if someone was trying to sneak up on us." Vanille laughed.

They stared at each other, their smiles fading as they realised how hidden they were. Hope leaned forward, his right hand sliding over her cheek before he pressed his lips against hers. Vanille's eyes closed as she responded to him.

He became bolder, moving in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively, her hands sliding over his back until they reached his shoulders. His hands moved down her body and up her thighs.

Gasping, one of her hand slid into his silvery blonde locks, tightening its grasp as they broke the kiss so they could breathe but Hope's face moved downward.

"Hope," she moaned as he kissed her neck. She vaguely wondered where Hope had learned how to kiss before all thoughts was driven out of her mind as Hope flicked his tongue at the spot where her neck and shoulder met before he gently bit down on it.

Her legs tightened around him, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"You drive me crazy," Hope muttered against her neck, not stopping his kisses. Vanille tugged on his hair, pulling him up to her lips as she whimpered. She couldn't believe how hot as she was getting. She wanted more, she needed more.

She felt his hands slid up her back, inching closer toward her bikini string and she found herself wishing he would move faster. She had always liked him. She was about to urge them when they pulled away from each other.

"Kids, come on! Lightning says we need to leave!" Snow's voice cut into their moment. They looked toward the waterfall when they heard the sound of a hand smacking against the back of a skull and Snow's 'Ow!' They laughed as the thought of Lightning slapping Snow before they looked at each other.

"Vanille…" he started but she placed her finger over his lips before she kissed him again.

"Tonight," she whispered as she pulled away to look into his light green eyes. He searched her eyes for a moment before he nodded and both of them slipped from out the waterfall. They swam over to the edge, climbing up.

Fang and Lightning handed them a towel, which they took.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Lightning asked Hope as he dried himself off. Hope nodded.

"Thanks for bringing me here," he told her. Lightning waved it off.

"I thought you deserved a day off," she assured him before she slung her arm over his shoulder, giving him a half hug. "Besides, I need your help to beat my boyfriend up for opening his mouth." Hope laughed, wrapping an arm around Lightning's waist and giving her a hug back.

He looked over to see Fang and Vanille were in a similar hug before Serah spotted them and joined in the cuddles of her big sister and her adopted baby brother, as she liked to call Hope. Noel had joined Fang and Vanille.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Snow demanded from where he was already dressed in his jeans with his shirt unbuttoned, standing in the mouth of the cave with an amused expression.

"Not here!" all six of them chorused together. Snow just gave them a mock scowl, shaking his head. Inwardly, he was pleased to see them all happy. It meant his plans had worked out and everyone had just forgotten their troubles for one day. Their jobs and school work was beginning to cut into their time and was making everyone stressed out.

"Are we moving or not?" Sazh asked.

"Barbecue!" cheered Dajh from where he was sitting on his father's shoulders, his hands in the air.

"Coming!" both Fang and Lightning said as they pulled themselves out of the hugs and moved toward the exit. Snow slung an arm around Lightning's shoulders and she slipped an arm around his waist. Fang followed them with Noel and Serah close by, holding hands.

Vanille and Hope hurried and got dressed, pulling their shoes on before they looked at each other. Hope was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Come on!" Serah waved from where she and Noel was standing at the mouth of the cave.

Hope and Vanille shared a shy smile before they hurried after them. They couldn't wait for tonight.

The End

I never actually meant to have Noel/Serah in it but they snuck in!


End file.
